


As Long as You Follow

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: (heavy on the feelings and light on the porn), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long Term Relationship Struggles, Porn with Feelings, hackle lemonade challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada worries as she and Hecate go through the longest dry spell they've ever experienced.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	As Long as You Follow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to rikubean for giving this a look over. Written for Week One's prompt "Firsts" Title from the Fleetwood Mac song of the same name.

After ten years together, finding time alone between the school, exhaustion, and a crisis around every corner had been a struggle. It wasn’t as if they’d never gone an extended period without physical intimacy. In fact, most times they were both too exhausted to care. It wasn’t as if their relationship didn’t hold a variety of other aspects all satisfying in their own respects and it wasn’t like they never touched one another. However, as Ada thought of the last year, she realized she couldn’t remember one instance in which they’d managed to complete a sexual act. 

She tried to brush it off for a good bit. It wasn’t as if their life was going to drastically change with more free time but there came a point in which she craved it at such an intensity she could no longer leave it untouched. Now the only obstacle was how exactly to bring it to Hecate’s attention. 

She tried one evening after they finished their day’s review. She smiled in a way she hoped was seductive. Ada was not usually one to doubt her expressions so thoroughly, she had always been pretty clear but their drought had thrown her off in such a way that it felt like she was starting all over again. 

“Why don’t we go to bed?”

Hecate frowned but didn’t look up from her pile of papers. “It’s a little early. If you’d like to go, I can get a few things done and--"

“Hecate,” said Ada softly. 

Hecate looked up and tilted her head. “Yes?”

Ada wiggled her eyebrows and winked. “I wasn’t thinking of sleeping and while I suppose I could take care of things on my own, I do find it much more preferable when we’re together.”

Hecate's eyebrows rose with recognition. “Oh, you’d like to...” she paused and Ada nodded. Hecate cleared her throat and stood up, her papers floating in a neat pile to Ada’s desk. “Right then.”

She sounded as if she were preparing for something unpleasant. Ada bit her lip. “If you’re not in the mood, it’s all right.”

Hecate turned sharply to peer at her then softened. She waited a few moments before she spoke. “It’s been... a while hasn’t it?”

Ada shrugged. “Well, it isn’t as if it’s never happened to us.”

Hecate nodded slowly and gently clasped her hands behind her back. “But never this long.”

The worry that had settled in the pit of Ada’s stomach earlier that week dissipated slightly at the acknowledgement. Ada shook her head. “No, never this long.”

Hecate gently took her hand. “Why don’t we go to bed then?”

Ada smiled and felt the familiar tinge of Hecate sweeping her up in a transference spell. Ada blinked a few times clearing her vision to take in their rooms and wondered where to start. Thankfully, Hecate helped decide for her. 

Hecate squeezed the hand she still held. “I’m going to slip into something else quickly if you have no objections.”

“Of course. I might do the same.” Ada smiled as Hecate slipped into the bathroom. 

She waved her hand to open her wardrobe, already mentally considering her options. There was a nice new set she’d been saving for a special ocassion but when she looked at the hooks and laces, she knew even with magic it would be a difficult task to put on and take off. She eyed a sapphire silk nightgown that had been mended four times because of Hecate’s exuberance. She chuckled at the memories and quickly changed. 

She had just finished lighting a few candles when Hecate appeared. Her long hair had been set free and cascaded down her shoulders to rest just past her navel. She’d changed into a black satin nightgown that made Ada smile as she remembered gifting it to her last spring. 

Ada stepped forward and took one of Hecate’s hands. “My, don’t you look lovely?”

Hecate licked her lips as she took Ada in. “I could say the same of you.”

Ada felt her stomach dip as Hecate’s eyes drifted to Ada’s lips. Ada stood up on her toes just as Hecate bent to kiss her. She smiled and pressed up—only to have her lips meet with Hecate’s teeth. 

“Ouch,” they said in unison. 

Hecate sighed. “We used to be quite good at this.”

Ada shook her head as the corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile. “Don’t lose hope quite yet. Try again?”

Hecate nodded. Ada just angled her face up this time and kept her feet to the floor. When Hecate’s lips brushed hers, it was a much more pleasant experience. She brought her hands up to frame Hecate’s face before she slipped one into Hecate’s hair. As her fingertips began to scratch lightly against Hecate’s scalp, Hecate let out an appreciative moan. 

Ada smiled into their kiss. They could do this, it had been a dry spell like any other, she had been silly to worry. Her confidence lasted until Hecate squeezed her breast and instead of her usual moan, Ada groaned and pulled back. 

Hecate frowned. Ada wished she could just concentrate on how captivating Hecate looked with her hair starting to stick out in different directions and her lips plump from their kisses. Hecate gave her a once over. “What’s wrong?”

Ada sighed. “They’re a bit tender.”

“Oh,” whispered Hecate. “Well, why don’t we lay down and try something else?”

Ada nodded and followed her but a sinking feeling started to needle her in much the same way her earlier anxiety had. Hecate kissed Ada’s collarbone and Ada tried to bring herself back to the present moment. The particular way Hecate traced Ada’s freckles with her tongue and fingertips did always send quite the thrill through her. Ada took a deep breath and willed herself to stay in the moment. The brush of Hecate’s long hair was particularly lovely and Ada ran a hand through it and gently pressed Hecate closer to show her appreciation. 

She tried, truly she did, and it was almost working she thought until Hecate pulled up the bottom of Ada’s nightgown. A kiss to Ada’s mound didn’t have its usual effect and Ada groaned in frustration. 

Hecate looked up and bit her lip. “Tender there too?”

Ada shook her head. “No, it just feels…” she trailed off uncertain of how to express it.  _ Wrong _ wasn’t the right word as it never felt wrong to be with Hecate and  _ off _ was too vague.

Hecate tilted her head. “Would music help?”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “It might.”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers. The small phonograph in the corner of the room began to play. 

Ada chuckled at Hecate’s choice. “I thought this was too, hmm, what did you call it?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Sickeningly pedestrian and completely lacking in sound musical theory? I did but,” she paused and caressed Ada’s cheek, “it’s one of your favorites.”

Ada felt her heart warm at the sentiment. “It is.”

Hecate kissed her forehead. “Is it possible you’re thinking too hard?”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Is it that obvious?”

A slow playful smile spread across Hecate’s lips. “Only to me. Let’s see if I can get you to think a little less.”

Ada’s answering chuckle quickly quieted as Hecate kissed her way from Ada’s knee to her thigh. Ada moaned as Hecate bit it with just enough pressure to feel but not enough to be hard. An action that requested permission. 

“Please,” whispered Ada. 

She felt Hecate nod against her skin before she switched legs and put more force into her bite this time. Ada arched her back slightly and moaned. Hecate could always get her to stop thinking. She felt Hecate give her hips a squeeze and Ada responded by rolling them toward Hecate’s awaiting mouth. 

It was all going swimmingly until it became clear to Ada that despite Hecate’s skilled tongue and movements, she was not going to come. Tears of frustration pooled in the corners of her eyes as she tapped Hecate’s temple and waved her hand to stop the record playing. 

Hecate wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and regarded her. “Perhaps the pressure is too much? We could always try another time.”

Ada bit her lip. “But we can’t just leave it to chance, it’s how we arrived in this rut in the first place.”

Hecate considered her a moment as she moved up and lay down beside her. “I want to as much as you do but,” she paused and her gaze imploring her, “we can’t just will it to work every time.”

Ada pouted. “Can’t we?” She tried to think if she could just concentrate on Hecate but realized she couldn’t bear the thought of that not working either. 

Hecate kissed her cheek. “Not even we have that much power.” 

Ada nodded slowly. “I’m just afraid we’ll—“

“Forget how? Drift apart?”

“Among other things.”

Hecate hummed and opened her arms. Ada snuggled in and Hecate kissed her temple. “Why don’t we conduct an experiment?”

Ada chuckled. “An experiment?”

Hecate nodded. “We give ourselves a trial period of say a month’s time and if it’s still not working, we seek out some solutions.”

Ada placed a small kiss on the base of Hecate’s neck. “It’s a good plan.” She placed her arm over Hecate’s waist. “Hecate?”

“Hmm?”

“What if we’re stuck like this?”

Hecate shook her head. “Not possible.”

Ada scoffed. “It is. It happened to Edwina and Adelaide.”

Hecate sighed. “Edwina shouldn’t have tried a relationship to begin with and Adelaide while a brilliant witch had never been the best at--"

“Hestia and Eurydice?”

Hecate took a few moments before she spoke which had been Ada’s intended goal. Hestia and Eurydice had started their relationship the same time as Ada and Hecate and even got married the same year but news of their divorce reached them just two months ago and they were still trying to piece together how it happened. 

Hecate sighed. “Well, Eurydice said she knew it was over when they stopped feeling connected. Do you still feel connected to me?”

Ada squeezed her. “Of course.”

Hecate ran her hands through Ada’s hair. “I still feel just as connected to you. I miss this part of us as you do but Ada, we have so much more than this and if we had it once, we can get it back.”

Ada lifted her head and caught Hecate’s eyes with her own. “If you’re sure?”

Hecate cupped her cheek. “Of course I’m sure.” She let her hand drift from Ada’s cheek to the strap of her nightgown. “After all, I have yet to make good on my promise to have this in need of mending again.”

Ada laughed then, feeling lighter than she had all evening. “I will hold you to that.” She leaned forward and gave Hecate a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“And I you. Would you like to play another record?”

Ada nodded and settled her head back against Hecate’s chest. “One of yours.” She tried and failed to stifle a yawn. 

“I will try not to interpret your sleepiness at the prospect as commentary on my taste.”

Ada chuckled. “Of course not.” 

Their room was filled a few moments later with a soft sonata. Hecate went back to running a hand through Ada’s hair while Ada caught the ends of Hecate’s in her fingertips. Hecate was right about their connection and their history. They would be able to manage this missing piece of their relationship again soon. For now, what they had was more than enough. 


End file.
